bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyohi
Kyohi (拒否, The Rejected) are a race of spiritual beings generally unknown within the Bleach universe. This is mainly due their scarceness, and the fact that they can appear like any other spiritual being. Like s, they are in fact deceased humans from the , although their nature differs greatly. It's currently unknown how many Kyohi there actually exist, as they commonly don't know of their origin themselves. Overview When a human dies, they most commonly become a and are then either sent to or become a . However, it happens that the soul had an incredibly deep wish during it's life, which it was unable to fulfill, and dies with regrets. This is not the same as a , whom doesn't want to leave something behind, but a Kyohi rather is so regrettably sad that it wasn't able to realize a very deep wish of him during his life. This unfulfilled "dying wish" occupies the victim's mind so greatly, that it spreads throughout it's body and soul aswell, transforming him into a Kyohi. Characteristics Kyohi are the manifestation of unfulfilled wishes and lost hopes, and as a result often are very melancholic and depressed themselves. They live only for one thing, that is fulfilling that ultimate desire in their life which they so drastically longed for. Because of this, they often are very blank and cruel in terms of personality, caring for nothing but to reach their goal and unable to build up any corresponding bonds with anyone, unless it tributes to their quest. When a Kyohi is created, they are thrown immediately into the , and eventually randomly appear in a certain age and spiritual plane. Kyohi hold no memory of their life as a human, and even don't possess a conscious awareness of what their "desire" is. The only thing guiding is them is their "instinct", which will draw them automatically to places and people whom can help them in fulfilling their goal. Kyohi are in appearance the same as during their human lives, although clothes can differ in order to fit on the more traditional japanese atmosphere. If a Kyohi succeeds in fulfilling their goal, they will return to the moment they originally died, without any memories or retained abilities from their "journey". However, instead of becoming a Plus, they will automatically be send to the Soul Society, as if they had undergone . Eimin Kyohi Eimin Kyohi (永眠拒否, Eternal Sleep of the Rejected) are Kyohi whom were created out of a desire so vague or so impossible they are doomed to dwell forever. And because of their ability to grow stronger with every being they encounter, it is unlikely they will ever die, unless killed off very quickly after their creation. Generally, only these kind of Kyohi have the slightest chance of ever understanding their own Otsuge. Powers Unlike most other species, Kyohi only possess a single ability, not including the extremely rare Otsuge. Despite this, they are seen as one of the most versatile species within the series, mainly because of the nature of this single ability. Sōsaku (捜索, Search): Due their "desire" influencing their soul and body greatly, Kyohi possess a very unstable spiritual structure and energy composure. Whenever a Kyohi possess comes in contact with an ability or a technique along his "quest" that may have the possibility to help them reach fulfillment, their soul will automatically absorb it and adapt itself, aswell as the body and/or mind, so the Kyohi in question can use the technique as one of his own. Regardless of the race or requirements for the technique, the soul will transform itself in order to utilize the technique correctly. Because of this, Kyohi are constantly evolving and expanding in power, never stopping until they reach their goal. This does mean that Eimin Kyohi are generally along the most powerful entities within the Reikai, as they can quite possibly live eternally, picking up any power along the way. *'Sōkamōmyō' (造化もう妙, Mystery of Recreation); A sub-ability of Sōsaku exclusive to Eimin Kyohi. In the extremely rare occurrence that there is simply not a single ability to power left that may help a Eimin Kyohi to reach it's goal, the desire-influenced spirit particles may start to modify the soul on their own, actually devising abilities on their own. To develop Sōkamōmyō is even rarer among Eimin Kyohi than to reach Otsuge, although this doesn't exclude that the latter can only be reached after the former. The combination of this technique and Otsuge, however, is possibly the most dangerous ability within the Bleach universe, as it can lead to the Eimin Kyohi simply being able to create his own powers at will. It is because of this Eimin Kyohi seek to acquire every possible power as soon as possible, despite this being a near-impossible task, in order to become a true "God". Mawari (廻り, Pilgrimage): Though not an actual power, Mawari is a process present in every (Eimin) Kyohi. Mawari is commonly viewed as the "retribution" of a Kyohi, and occurs whenever a Kyohi uses a technique or ability he attained using Sōsaku. It causes whatever part of the body and soul that is associated with that ability to crystallize, rendering it useless for a certain period of time. Mawari is an automatic process set to keep a Kyohi within it's "pathway to desire", as Sorei states. It also includes several side-effects such as the decreasing of a Kyohi's overall battle performance and their ability to use multiple "found" techniques in succession. Sorei is the only Kyohi to ever grab some sort of control of Mawari. Otsuge Otsuge (お告げ, Revelation): Kyohi are most of the time unaware of their actual desire, and thus their actual purpose of life. However, some Kyohi may, after hundreds of thousands of years resist their primeval instincts and start to think about their purpose. When, after a while, a Kyohi realizes what their purpose is, they immediately undergo a transformation, named Otsuge. Kyohi whom have attained Otsuge become incredibly dangerously beings, as they can from then on decide upon their own actions while still retaining the Sōsaku ability, allowing them to choose which powers they contain. It is normally impossible for normal Kyohi to attain this state, as Kyohi who are capable of surviving that long without attaining their purpose will almost naturally do so when they realize what it is. Only Eimin Kyohi who realize his purpose and realize that it is impossible to achieve, can start to develop a personality of their own, generally reminiscent of their former human one, and lead a self-oriented life. Kyohi can forcibly be subjected to an Otsuge through another Kyohi who realizes their status, which creates the side-effect of being bound to the said Kyohi for the rest of it's life. *'Nangyōdō' (难行道, Salvation through Self-Mortification): In exceptional cases, Eimin Kyohi whom have attained Otsuge and are pure of heart manage to accept the vacuity of their desires and find a new, attainable goal in their life. Once they have reached this goal, they will return once again as a Soul in the Soul Society, but with the great difference of retaining their memories and their powers, if they chose to. They can even chose which powers to keep, in order to impersonate regular Shinigami or other species. Behind the Scenes Category:Race